The present invention relates to a containment system and more particularly to enclosures used to contain contaminants generated when applying or removing coatings on structures. More specifically, it is an inexpensive enclosure that will reduce the time needed for installation and movement along structures, such as bridges, large buildings, and other structures while containing environmental contaminants.
Containment systems are used for many different purposes. One such use is for containment of contaminants being removed from structures, such as bridges, buildings, and other large structures. The containment of the contaminants is, obviously, for preventing the spread of the contaminants into the environment. Contaminants being removed which must be contained commonly include lead based paints, asbestos, and other hazardous or potentially hazardous materials.
Most types of enclosures presently known and used in the art are canvas tarps hung from the structure by wire cables and/or metal and wood frames attached to the structure. A roof is made by suspending a canvas tarp over some sort of frame made from metal or wood. As work progresses along the structure the tarps, cables, and frame(s) must be removed and replaced section by section. This prior method is labor intensive and time consuming.
Typically, enclosures for bridges and large structures are made by first constructing a rigid frame generally attached to the structure. Canvas or other types of tarps are hung downward from an upper frame structure along the sides of the structure. A roofing frame, with or without cables, supports additional canvas or tarps to cover the top. Another frame structure, if used, holds the canvas away from the working area on the sides of the structure. Lower tarps or canvas are attached to lower ends of the downward hanging tarps or canvas and are suspended and hanging below the bridge. End tarps are attached to both ends to complete the containment system.
In conventional enclosures, tarps are also used xe2x80x9cflushxe2x80x9d with the structure which causes tearing of the tarps when exposed to high winds. The tarps of the past were typically made of canvas or similar materials, which is heavy and require substantial cables and framing for support. Plus, they generally absorb or retain moisture over time. Additionally, using the tarps and methods of the past, controlling air infiltration has been a problem. The previous known art would have many xe2x80x9cleaksxe2x80x9d through rips, tears, patches and areas where tarps are joined. The present invention provides a water resistant, air impermeable enclosure in which air infiltration is substantially reduced or eliminated. As such, expenditures for large over sized dust collectors to compensate for air infiltration are greatly reduced.
Tarps of the prior art were mounted to rigid frames and cabling. During high winds, the tarps capture large quantities of wind like a sail. The forces generated can be substantial. As a result, frames are often bent and broke due to winds. The broke and bent framing contributes to ripping and puncturing tarps. On the other hand, the presented invention will shift with the wind, and a puncture and cut resistant fabric will withstand the wind, other weather hazards, and work related activities that would require replacing the containment system. Plus, there are no frames to bend and break.
The containment system of this invention is designed for bridges, large buildings, and other types of large structures that in the past have been difficult to contain or cover.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is intended to reduce the time required for installation of and movement of a containment system along a structure while effectively containing environmental hazards, contaminants, or other potentially harmful matter.
Another object of this invention is the reduction in the amount of airborne contaminants to reduce worker exposure to occupational health hazards, ie lead.
An even further object of the invention is to provide an air supported enclosure that operates by using a system of cables and air bladders thereby reducing, if not eliminating punctures, rips, tears, and cuts in the containment system.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a containment system and more particularly to an enclosure attachable to a structure such as a bridge, which is light weight, readily attachable to the structure and easily moved along the structure.
The containment system of this invention is an enclosure that includes an air supported canopy having walls and flooring to enclose a portion or an entire structure, especially bridges. The enclosure is a containment system generally having a flexible, puncture and cut resistant canopy supported by air beams and customized air bladders. Side and end flaps or tarps hang downward from the canopy and are held outward from the structure by air bags. Air bladders are used to support the enclosure on the structure. The air bladders are generally located along edges of the structure, additional air bladders can be used along lower edges of the structure, such as with bridges, to attach lower ends of side flaps, to hold side flaps out and away from the structure and to support a bottom tarp, if used. A system of wire cables, or equivalent, enclosed in smooth, lightweight casings, a tracking means, provides for movement of the enclosure along the structure. The canopy, and side and end walls are attached to the casing. The casing can be moved by sliding along the wire cable, or equivalent to move the entire enclosure.
The above mentioned and other objects, and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the main embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.